De regreso a la felicidad
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Harry después de seis años decide regresar a Londres para trabajar en Hogwarts, donde no sólo encontrara un amor que creía perdido, sino algo más.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Título: De regreso a la felicidad.

Resumen: Harry después de seis años decide regresar a Londres para trabajar en Hogwarts, donde no sólo encontrara un amor que creía perdido, sino algo más.

Clasificación: P-13

Géneros: General, Romance,

Advertencias: Chan=Adulto/Menor, AU= Universo Alterno.

Escrito para el reto: Reto libre de fanfics DIS 2013. Lanzado por La Mazmorra del Snarry.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, no está beteado así que perdonen los posibles errores y si los hay me avisan.

Este fic fue para celebrar y también para mi amiga Neki Snape, y también ahorita lo subo como un comodín por la espera. Disfruten la lectura. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

Presente: letra normal

_Pensamientos: letra cursiva._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**De regreso a la felicidad**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

El sol entraba efímero por el gran ventanal que daba gran resplandor a la recamara, el joven que habitaba en ella se encontraba en ese momento guardando sus cosas, de manera lenta y calmada tomaba la ropa del closet, la doblaba con cuidado para meterla después en su baúl, a él siempre le había gustado hacer esas cosas tan simples a la manera muggle, la magia sólo debía usarse, por lo menos eso pensaba, para ocasiones de verdadera importancia. En el proceso de terminar de arreglar su baúl, comenzó a tararear una canción, muggle también, silbando la tonada de los solos terminó. Con un hechizo lo encogió. Soltó un suspiro, guardando el baúl empequeñecido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, recorrió la mirada por todo el cuarto que fue suyo durante seis años. Una sonrisa de nostalgia surcó sus labios cuando en un flash regresaron todos las experiencias en esos años.

Como una despedida, al joven que se encontraba allí soltó un suspiro, volteando al ventanal vio por última vez la puesta de sol, que tan hermosa se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, desde ése que fue su cuarto los últimos seis años. Cuando el último rayo de sol entró e iluminó los ojos de aquel mago, refulgiendo con un magistral brillo, resaltando a un más aquellas impresionantes esmeraldas. Y con esa mirada se despidió, desapareciendo al instante en su nuevo destino. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Unos ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, parpadearon apartando la inconsciencia que el sueño te da, al abrirse de nuevo un pesado manto empaño aquellos ónix, al pasado se instaló en ellos. Tomando su varita de la mesita de noche, que tenía al lado de la cama, conjuró el tiempo para observar la hora, faltaba una hora para que sus hijos se despertaran. Con algo de pereza se levantó, dirigiendo el aseo. Le tomó veinte minutos estar listo, se miró al espejo cuando termino de vestirse, sonrió de medio lado, con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Con un bufido salió a para preparar a sus hijos, no sin antes llamar a un elfo, para pedir el desayuno de los niños.

Entró primero al cuarto de su pequeño Said, que en su cama dormía, tan tranquilo y ajeno al mundo más allá de sus sueños. Sonrió pero su mirada era melancólica, hacia un año que Amy se había ido, ¿con quién?, no lo sabía, a él simplemente ya no le importaba, pero odiaba que pareciera haber olvidado a sus hijos. Aunque prefería que los niños se quedasen con él.

Sentándose lentamente, despertó a su pequeño hijo con un beso en la frente, al abrir sus ojitos tan negros como los suyos le sonrió con cariño, Said se frotó sus ojitos, al divisar a su padre frente a él, le miró con alegría abrazándolo al instante.

—Papi Sev —murmuró el pequeño.

—Hola, mi niño, ya es hora de levantarse, pronto estará el desayuno. Vamos.

Severus levantó a su niño en brazos y lo llevo al baño, donde entre risas y juegos terminó de bañarlo y arreglarlo. Saliendo con él en brazos caminaron hasta el siguiente cuarto. Said al llegar a la puerta tocó con su puñito, antes de que su papá abriera y entraran los dos. Amy, su hija, terminaba de amarrarse los cordones de sus tenis, levantó la mira y le sonrió a su padre y hermano. Dejando a Said en la cama, Severus avanzó al tocador de su hija, tomando un peine comenzó a peinarla delicadamente. Amy al ver a su padre hacerlo soltó una risita de alegría. Adoraba que su padre la peinara, aun cuando a veces le jalaba un poco los cabellos. Severus le sonrió a su hija a través del espejo, terminó de cepillarle bien el cabello para después hacerle una linda trenza, con sus largos dedos, diestros para las pociones. Moviéndose libremente y con facilidad peinaban.

—Gracias papá —le abrazó Amy después de terminar de peinarla.

—Said, también abrazo —les habló el pequeño al ver a su padre y hermana abrazándose, extendió sus bracitos, para después bajar con cuidado de la cama y caminar hacia ellos que lo recibieron con gusto. Severus se hincó para tener mejor acceso a sus hijos, al tenerlos a los dos les beso a cada uno su cabello, dando gracias a Merlín por tenerlos con él.

Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban en la pequeña sala, que también fungía como comedor, Amy desayunando y Severus ayudando a Said con lo suyo. Cuando todos terminaron, miro el reloj de la chimenea, faltaba media hora para que comenzaran sus clases, así que preparando las cosas de sus hijos, los tomó de las manos y caminó hacia la salida de sus aposentos, para llevar a sus hijos a la enfermería donde los cuidaría Pomfrey, mientras él terminaba sus clases. Justo cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quien se veía un poco agitada.

—Siento molestarte Severus, pero tenemos un problema con algunos Slytherin de sexto y te necesitamos urgentemente —Snape la miró gélidamente antes de señalarle que estaba con sus hijos, la profesora al darse cuenta de eso le miró apenada —de veras lo lamento pero es muy importante, no podrías pedirle a un elfo que los acompañara con Pomfrey —sugirió.

Severus bufó molesto, Amy comprendiendo que su papá tenia asuntos que atender le sugirió también.

—Papi podrías llamar a Dobby y nosotros prometemos portarnos bien con él, verdad qué sí Said —el niño sin saber bien de que hablaba su hermana sólo afirmó con la cabeza al ver a su hermana realizarlo mismo. —Ves pá, usted llámelo y nosotros nos iremos.

El profesor lo pensó unos momentos, antes de llamar a ese llamativo elfo.

—Dobby al servicio del profesor Snape, señor —apareció el elfo con un chasquido para la diversión de Said, que aplaudió contento, Severus le miró un poco desconfiado pero la mirada apremiante de su colega, le impuso más.

—Necesito que acompañes a mis hijos a la enfermería, sin que les pase nada, entendiste.

—Sí, profesor Snape, señor.

Severus observó a sus hijos caminar hasta el final del pasillo, hasta que desaparecieron centro su atención en Minerva.

—Dime Minerva, qué hicieron esta vez los cabezas huecas.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry entró a Grimmauld place, y cuando lo hizo encontró todo como lo había dejado años antes, al instante apareció Kreacher. Torció la boca en señal de antiguo disgusto, pero cuando el elfo inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, su sonrisa volvió.

—Buenas noches Kreacher, veo que la casa sigue estando en perfecto estado, has hecho un buen trabajo —felicitó, el elfo realizó una reverencia.

—Bienvenido sea, Harry Potter, la noche casa Black lo recibe de regreso —contestó el elfo, al que era su amo desde que muriera Sirius Black. Al cual había aceptado poco después de la muerte del señor tenebroso. El asesino del joven amo Regulus.

Harry todavía se preguntaba cómo es que Kreacher ya lo quisiera pero tenía la firme idea de que hubiese sido al matar a Voldemort, por qué, quién sabe, quizá tenía que ver con alguna retorcida venganza que sólo un elfo como él podría tener, al fin y al cabo había servido a esta familia mucho tiempo, y era feliz cuando lo hacía. No muy alejado estaba esa teoría de la verdad.

—Qué se le ofrece al amo Potter —Harry arqueó una ceja, en señal de contrariedad, no acostumbrado a ese trato.

—Subiré a dejar mis cosas y cuando baje, te agradecería que, la cena estuviera lista —con una reverencia y un chasquido Kreacher, desapareció.

Harry subió lentamente, observando cómo se conservaba limpio todo el lugar, que él había remodelado antes de irse, en aquel tiempo cuando pensó que vivir en Londres era lo correcto, cuando pensó que tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona amada, cuando pensó que el amor era lo más bello, cuando aún no conocía el lado oscuro del amor, el sufrir por él.

Entró a su cuarto, aquel que fue de Sirius tiempo antes, ese que seguía conservando como fue, soltó una carcajada limpia y de añoranza al ser recibido por el poster de una linda chica en biquini, que casi ocupaba toda la pared arriba de la cama. Con su equipaje, ya en su tamaño normal, comenzó la tarea de desempacar, después de eso tomo una larga ducha, se vistió con un pijama y bajo a cenar. Cuando se sentó en el comedor, al instante apareció un rico estofado de pollo, con pan y una jarra de agua de frutas, sonrió cuando vio aparecer una tarta de meleza. Kreacher lo seguía conociendo. Por un momento se sintió bienvenido. Se recordó ir a visitar a los Weasley después de su entrevista en el colegio.

Cuando terminó la cena, Kreacher apareció para preguntar si se le ofrecía algo más, cosa que no y al hacerlo desapareció todo. Harry le agradeció la cena y subió a su habitación para dormir.

Ya acostado, se dio cuenta, no podía dormir. El recuerdo, del fantasma, de su amor, volvió con fuerza, porque sabía que en todos estos años no había podido olvidarlo, porque era inolvidable. Se volteó en la cama para observar por la ventana, encontrando una perfecta noche sin luna, el manto estrellado se veía en su esplendor y la estrella Sirius le daba la bienvenida, con su brillo sin igual. Aun con todo esto la ausencia de luz, le daba al cielo nocturno un toque especial, un toque que le recordaron un par de ojos, que jamás olvidaría, al que hace tiempo se había prendado a ellos.

—Te amo… —susurró desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho a la espera del arribo de Harry, mientras tanto acariciaba suavemente a Fawkes, mientras este cantaba levemente en pos de las caricias recibidas. El afamado director, se cuestionaba, no por primera vez, si lo que planeaba y estaba a punto de realizar era lo correcto. Su debilidad siempre fueron, y aun lo son, dos personas. Estaba a la espera de su felicidad, cada una de sus acciones buscaban ser lo mejor para ellos, en la mayoría de los casos su pensar fue erróneo, pero se reusaba a desistir al saberse conocer de sus anhelos, y por fin podían estar libre, sin ataduras que les impidieran cumplirse, él por su parte, como siempre, no podía resistirse en su afán de ayudarlos. Los quería ver felices.

La chimenea se encendió y en ella apareció su muchacho, Harry, Fawkes empezó a cantar para él, aquella tonada que servía para tranquilizarlo. El fénix voló hasta él, posándose en su hombre recibió complaciente las caricias de Harry.

—Buenos días director, me alegra volver a verlo —Harry se acercó a él, no sin antes depositar a Fawkes en su percha, le apretó la mano ofrecida y recibió gustoso el abrazo que le dio.

—Es un gusto que quisieras volver, muchacho, se te extrañó mucho —le habló durante el abrazo, con mucho sentimiento, —hasta Fawkes lo hizo, sino mira el recibimiento.

Harry soltó una carcajada de alegría por el comentario, viendo sonreír al anciano director, que no había cambiado mucho es estos años, quizá sólo por unas arruguitas más en su rostro, de ahí en fuera seguía vistiendo sus excéntricas túnicas. Su mirada azul mostraba su inigualable brillantez, su presencia aún era cándida sin olvidar su poder que, ahora, era capaz de ver a su alrededor.

—Yo también lo extrañe director, a usted y a todos. Me hace feliz que me considerará para este puesto y con él, poder regresar a la que siempre consideré mi casa.

Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a su silla detrás del escritorio, le ofreció a Harry sentarse, acomodados ya, hizo aparecer un servicio de té, Harry asintió, al dar su primer sorbo, comprendió cuanto había extrañado Hogwarts y al director.

—Es bueno volver a casa, ¿no es así Harry? —éste asintió, era bueno hacerlo. —Te he llamado por que quisiera que ocuparas la vacante en la enfermería, Poppy, le ha dado un fuerte resfriado, y antes de que preguntes por qué no ha tomado la poción pimentónica, es que es alérgica a ella y algunos de los ingredientes principales de la poción contra el resfriado —Harry alzó una ceja elocuentemente, el director ocultó su sonrisa al tomar un trajo de té al ver ese rasgo tan característico de su otro muchacho, las cosas al parecer no habían cambiado. —Verás que resulta una ironía, pero hasta que Poppy no se recuperé, que será aproximadamente para alrededor de un mes, la enfermería estará descuidada y con lo recurrentes que son los accidentes, no lo puedo permitir. Como comprenderás Harry desearía que te quedaras. ¿Aceptas?

Harry guardo silencio, uno pequeño para pensar bien, saber si aceptar era lo mejor, si podría con todo lo que acarrearía volver al castillo, si soportaría todas las incidencias, cerró los ojos y la imagen de aquella persona llegó a su mente, su corazón dio un gran salto y supo que aceptaría, porque lo volvería a ver aun cuando eso resultara doloroso.

—Acepto. Me quedaré director —abrió lentamente sus esmeraldas, ya no había vuelta atrás. — ¿Cuándo necesita que comience?

El director sonrió satisfecho.

—Si no hay ningún inconveniente, me gustaría que comenzaras hoy, ¿te presenta algún problema, Harry? —él negó con la cabeza. —Entonces, si ya terminaste el café, porque a él ese le había dado pues no gustaba mucho del té, permíteme acompañarte a la enfermería.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos, el director caminó hacia la puerta, Harry también pero antes se acercó a Fawkes, acariciándole la cresta se despidió y salió del despacho.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Dobby caminaba detrás de los niños Snape, vigilándolos bien, pues sabía que si algo les pasa el profesor se enojaría mucho, y él no quería que se enojara, no con Dobby al menos, la pequeña Amy caminaba alegre, tomando de la mano al amito Said, mientras le contaba lo divertido y lo que le encanto que el profesor le peinara con una trenza, lo siguiente que siguió fue contar el abrazo que pidió Said. Dobby escuchaba todo contento, le alegraba que al menos uno de sus amos, favoritos, fuera feliz. Aunque dudaba un poco de eso, porque Dobby quisiera, y sería muy dichoso, que los dos fueran felices juntos. Dobby daría todo para que eso pasara, pero su joven amo estaba muy lejos, ahora que el profesor ya estaba libre por fin.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Dobby le abrió las puertas a sus amitos. Juntos caminaron hasta el despacho de madame Pomfrey, porque no se encontraba a la vista cuando entraron. Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, pero nadie abrió, ni siquiera se escuchaba que estuviera adentro. Se escuchaban pasos acercándose, quería voltear pues seguro era la medimaga, sólo que al amito Said se le desató la agujeta y la amita Amy la estaba amarrando, no quería que nada les pasará, por lo tanto no les quito la mirada de encima.

Entraron a la vacía enfermería, espera que ningún niño se hubiese accidentado mientras no había nadie, en verdad lo esperaba. Durante el trayecto el director le hablaba del personal que en esos momentos había, la mayoría seguía con el mismo puesto de cuando venía al colegio, tal era el caso de Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns, Firenze, Vector y Sinistra, en cambio los nuevos eran más conocidos por el de lo que pensaba, Remus daba runas, Malfoy, por increíble que le resultase, era profesor de pociones, y Snape tenía por fin el tan afamado puesto de DCAO desde hace tres años, la de estudios muggles era una nueva profesora que no conocía, pero al que sí, era Neville que ocupaba el puesto de la profesora Sprout. Vaya que las cosas si cambiaron en estos años. Recorriendo la mirada por la enfermería, se dio cuenta de que en ella cerca de la oficina estaba un pequeño elfo, que conocía muy bien, cuidando de lo que al parecer eran unos niños.

— ¿Dobby? ¿Eres tú? —llamó innecesariamente porque ya sabía que lo era, sólo lo hizo para llamar su atención. Cosa que resultó, al instante vio cómo su pequeño amigo, se daba la vuelta y eufórico soltó un gritillo agudo por la sorpresa. Harry extendió sus brazos en señal de recibimiento. Dobby soltó un segundo grito.

—El amo Harry Potter ha vuelto, Dobby siente que está soñando. Harry Potter ha decidido volver, Dobby está muy feliz de que regresara —lo último lo hizo sollozando, Harry camino hacia su pequeño amigo y lo abrazo. En verdad lo había extrañado.

—No llores Dobby, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo… —pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la voz de una niña.

— ¿Quién eres? —el director soltó una risilla divertida, ya esperaba la posible interrupción de Amy, ella era una niña muy despierta para su edad, o quizá no. —No te rías abuelito, mejor dime quién es —le preguntó curiosa tratando de ver mejor a ese guapo muchacho, que su abuelito conocía y no quería decirle su nombre.

Said camino hacia su abuelito y jalándole la túnica llamó su atención y extendiendo sus bracitos le habló.

—Lelito, ¿me cargas? —Dumbledore al ver la dulce carita de su nieto postizo lo alzó gustoso, dándole un beso en la mejilla que provocó la risa del pequeño —Lelito, dulce.

Harry vio toda la escena un poco desubicado, miró primero a la niña era una niña de alrededor de cinco años; cabello castaño claro, tremendamente liso; carita redonda, pómulos sobresaliente, labios rosados y nariz pequeña; de ojos azul color claro. Muy linda ella. Después observó al niño en brazos del director, a lo mucho le ponía tres años, de piel blanca, similares facciones a las de la niña, su hermanita al parecer, sólo que sus facciones eran un poco más finas, se le hacían conocidas; sorpresa se llevó al observar sus ojos, eran tan negros como la noche misma, unos ojos de ese color, que sólo le conocía a un hombre: Severus Snape. La realidad le cayó de golpe, eran sus hijos. Cruel ironía. Pero unos niños muy hermosos.

—Niños, les presento a Harry Potter, el nuevo medimago, en lo que Poppy se recupera —los niños le vieron curiosos y él sólo pudo sonreírles. Ellos contestaron con otra sonrisa. —Harry, te presento a los hijos de Severus; Amy y Said. Ellos se quedan al cuidado de Poppy hasta que Severus sale de clases, que es cuando viene a recogerlos. Espero no te haga un problema.

—Claro que no director, para mí será un gusto cuidarlos, además ellos se portaran bien, ¿verdad que sí, pequeños? —preguntó dulce sonriéndoles cálidamente.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, éste nuevo medimago les gustaba. Ambos asintieron conformes.

—Ya vio profesor, todo resuelto.

—Dobby se despide, Harry Potter, espera verlo pronto, cuando Dobby se desocupe —al instante con un chasquido desapareció.

—Yo también me despido Harry, espero te vaya bien y si tienes algún problema estaré en mi despacho. —Guiñándole un ojo a los niños salió de la enfermería.

Said caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su hermana, ambos le miraban atentos. Sonrió.

—Quieren jugar, pequeños —ellos asintieron, ese joven les caía cada vez mejor. Harry tomo de la mano a los niños y caminó con ellos al despacho de Poppy.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

—Quiero un reporte para mañana sobre el hechizo que acabamos de ver de un metro de pergamino —los jóvenes de sexto año comenzaron a protestar. — ¡Silencio, si no quieren otro medio metro más! Agradézcanselo a la ineptitud de sus compañeros. ¡Ahora largo de aquí! —siseó irritado, mucho de hecho, los jóvenes guardaron apresuradamente sus cosas y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Tomando un respiro, trató de calmarse, debía ir a recoger a sus hijos y ellos no debían pagar el mal humor provocado por los inútiles de sus alumnos que no sabían conjurar un simple hechizo. Respirando hondo, salió rumbo a la enfermería.

Recorrió el camino lentamente pero sin perder su regio porte, ni su ondeo de capa. Entró en silencio y sin tocar, Poppy sabia ya a qué hora los recogería. Pero lo que vio le pareció irreal; Harry Potter reciba a un alumno de tercero, el cual se encontraba acostado en una cama. Mientras Potter hacia lo suyo busco a sus hijos, los encontró coloreando metros más delante de la sección de camas, recostados en una alfombra, conjurada de animalitos. Los dos se veían muy divertidos y entretenidos. Hacía mucho que no los veía así, exactamente desde la partida de su madre.

Volteó su mirada a Potter, lo que miró le impacto un poco, estaba muy cambiado, había crecido, no mucho, seguía estando muy pequeño para su edad y los antecedentes de estatura de su padre, tenía casi el tamaño de Lily. Portaba una túnica blanca, que amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, mostraba una figura que distaba mucho del muchacho delgado de su adolescencia. Ahora tenía una consistencia fuerte, una musculatura, que aun con la túnica, sobresalía. Su piel se veía más bronceada pero no menos atractiva; su siempre indomable cabello lo seguía llevando corto, ya no portaba las horribles gafas que le daban parecido a su padre. Los años habían pasado y, para el caso de Potter, no pasaron en vano. Cuando termino se volteó encontrándose con su mirada, sus esmeraldas brillaron por un instante tan corto que pensó imaginarlo.

—Profesor Snape, veo que ya viene por sus hijos —en el momento que dijo eso, sintió, más que ver, correr a sus niños hacia él. Los recibió gustoso, agachándose para estar a su altura.

— ¡Papi! —chillaron los dos al correr a sus brazos. Él los recibió con un beso en su frente.

Harry miró toda la escena alucinado, si tan sólo él pudiera, aunque sea un poco, compartir de esa vida. Suspiró. Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar el llamado de los niños.

— ¡Adiós Harry! Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Amy, en cambio Said sólo lo hizo con la mano desde los brazos de su padre.

—Hasta luego Amy, nos vemos mañana Said —se despidió de ellos. —Hasta luego profesor.

Snape sólo le miró y asintió en silencio para después salir con sus hijos. Harry suspiró desilusionado, pero no se esperaba otra cosa viniendo de ese hombre.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Su hija esta alucinada con el señor Potter, sólo le contaba lo grandioso que fue su día, lo divertido que fue, etcétera. Lo lamentaría pero estaba decidido a no dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de Potter, para lo que conocía de él, no le sabía el deber de responsabilidad.

Amy vio el ceño fruncido de su papá, esa no era una buena señal. A ella le había gustado mucho Harry, no estaba dispuesta a que su padre lo alejara de ellos, no apenas que lo habían conocido, eso sí que no. Era Amy Snape, futura Slytherin, conseguiría lo que quería, a como diera lugar.

Sin permitir que su padre se diera cuenta, ni saliera de sus pensamientos siguió jugando, de manera distraída comenzó a atraer su atención, cuando ya la tuvo comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es una suerte que el medimago Harry este en Hogwarts, ¿verdad papá? —su voz inocente, con dobles intenciones, pasó desapercibida para Severus.

—No sé si eso es lo prudente. Creo que tu abuelito Albus ya está algo viejo—. Al escuchar esa respuesta Amy se partió, literalmente, de risa. Cuando estuvo más clamada le contestó a su padre.

—Pues, creo que sí, pero donde te escuche no lo soportarás por días, papi. A mí me parece muy bueno que el medimago Harry llegara, porqué después de todo, quién nos cuidaría ahora que Madame Poppy se encuentra enferma. Si tú siempre estás en clases, y no puedes llevarnos porque has dicho que es muy peligroso—. Al terminar, levantó su carita y le mostro una dulce sonrisa a su pá.

Severus miró sospechoso, la carita inocente, mucho, de su hija. Qué era lo que tramaba. Amy siguió jugando después. Pero si lo veía desde el punto de su hija, era cierto, él no podía cuidar a sus niños, por ese motivo se quedaban con Pomfrey, eso y que ninguno de sus compañeros tenían el tiempo ni su confianza para dejarlos a su cuidado. Pese a todo, seguía muy renuente, el señor Potter jamás se caracterizó por su sentido de la responsabilidad y el cuidado, aunque si era medimago era por algo, al parecer una pequeña vocecita estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

Amy sonrió en secreto y de medio lado, herencia de su papi Sev, la duda ya estaba implantada y su padre no tenía muchas opciones, no le quedaría de otra que dejarlos regresar con Harry. Oh, sí. Claro que regresarían con él.

Snape siguió pensando en aquel pequeño inconveniente, lo podría poner a prueba y al menor error bien podía hacer que Albus hiciera algo, o el mismo lo haría, pero…

¿Debía dejar ir a sus hijos, de nuevo, con Potter?

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry les sonrió contento a los niños, cuando a la mañana siguiente ya estaban regresando a la enfermería. Internamente soltó un suspiro de alivio, con lo seco que se había portado Snape pensó que los niños ya no regresarían, pero ahí estaban otra vez eso le alegró un poco quizá el profesor ya le tenía un poco de más confianza. Y no pudo evitar llenarse de ilusión.

Amy y Said saludaron contentos a Harry, cuando les dejó de nuevo en el tapete del día anterior con más dibujos para colorear. La niña se sentía satisfecha después de todo su papá no había tenido de otra que dejarlos regresar con Harry. El medimago le comenzaba a gustar cada vez más. Se sintió muy feliz al escuchar la risa cantarina e infantil de su hermanito que reía de las cosquillas y los juegos de Harry, se encontraba jugando con ellos porque no tenía ningún alumno que supervisar ni cuidar. Lo tenían sólo para ellos dos. Qué bonito le pareció ese último pensamiento.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

A Severus ya le parecía deja vú, siempre era la misma escena desde hacía unas semanas que había llegado Potter, dos semanas consecutivas de halagos hacia su persona, y no eran celos, no eso jamás, es sólo que era chocante ver como sus hijos parecían dejarlo de lado por estar con Harry, cuándo había dejado de ser el medimago Harry, y ahí iba de nuevo, Amy y ya no solo era ella sino también su niño Said, qué tenía Potter que hasta a su pequeño había encandilado.

—Es que no sabes papi, hoy jugamos un divertido juego muggle, cuando estuvo desocupado, que se llama, como dijo —su hija pareció pensarlo un momento, —así ya recode, se llama Twister, y es divertidísimo, con un pequeño relojito, que en vez de dar hora dada un color, con él te mueves en el tapete, tratando de tocar con una parte de tu cuerpo el color sin dejar de tocar las otras, no sabes el lio que nos hicimos y lo flexible que es Harry, aunque ya no es un niño, Said como no podía jugar porque podría lastimarse, Harry decidió que él manejara el relojito, y al parecer él se divertía más que nosotros mismos, pues sólo se la pasaba riendo, deberías haberlo visto, hacía mucho que no reía así—. Por un momento la carita de su niña entristeció al recordar a su madre, él la abrazo y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente. Animándola, pese a no querer seguir escuchando, que le siguiera contando lo realizado durante el día.

Said se encontraba escuchando todo desde su regazo, y riendo al recordar las cosas que contaba su hermanita, para él también era divertido recordar las cosas que hacia el medimago por ellos. Él ya quería al medimago Harry.

Pasado algunas horas, después de haber logrado que Said se durmiera entró a la habitación de su hija, ésta todavía no se dormía, pero ya estaba en su cama. Se acercó a ella para averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba. Y cuando su hija le dijo, se llevó una sorpresa que le descolocó. Cómo rayos quería que le contara un cuento de los que le cuenta Potter antes de su siesta en la tarde. ¿Cómo?

En lo que decidía que poder contarle a su hija, además de poner a trabajar los musos, que él no tenía, se quedó en silencio. Valga la expresión pero él selo era un pocionista y, en su defecto, un maestro, cómo quería su hija que realizará una buena historia. Que Salazar le amparase porque su pequeña niña era imparable, si no le gustaban las cosas. Que Salazar le ayudara.

Dos horas, y cuatro historias, pasaron para que su niña se durmiera. Sí que era exigente Amy, después de todos tenía sus genes también. La termino de arropar bien y se despidió de ella depositándole un beso en su rosadita mejilla.

Cuando Severus se disponía a dormir, descubrió que el sueño se le había ido ante la idea ocurrente de su hija. Él, el profesor Snape, el bastardo insensible contando historias de hadas y príncipes, en donde quedaría su reputación si alguien se enteraba. Lo bueno es que eso nunca pasaría, de eso se aseguraría. Lo que fuera por sus hijos.

Ya acostado en su cama, comenzó a analizar. ¿Quién en verdad era Harry Potter? Sus hijos hablaban mil maravillas de él, pero… ¿Qué es lo que aún conservaba de su antiguo yo? Si es que había un nuevo, tomando como punto de referencia los pensamientos de sus niños. Aunque tenía una muy fuerte seguridad, o presentimiento, de que detrás de todo aquello el señor Potter podía esconder algo, y si así fuera ¿qué seria? Si de veras los había, él no pararía hasta descubrirlo. Como que se dejaba de apellidar Snape.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Said reía, ya no podía más, Harry le había comenzado a hacer cosquillas a su hermana y a él, a quien atrapara primero, eso era injusto. Era un niño pequeñito, eso era trampa. Enserio sentía su pancita a reventar y ya las lágrimas le salían de sus ojitos negros. Creía que de tanto reír hasta se haría del baño, y eso no lo podía permitir ya era un niño grande. Su papá Sev, ya le había explicado eso. Que los niños grandes ya tenían que ir al baño. Pero enserio que ya no podía, su pancita explotaría.

—¡NO PAPI! Ya no más —exclamó Said entre risas. —Ya papi por favor.

Harry al escuchar al niño por primera vez pensó que lo confundía, sólo que al volver a escucharlo, lo tomó desprevenido. Al instante dejó las cosquillas y le miró extrañado. Said recuperándose, le sonrió cariñoso y con mucho afecto. Cuando ya estuvo bien, le abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos y le dio también un beso en la mejilla. Harry los recibió muy gustoso, sintiéndose tan bien, en pertenencia con esa familia. Por un momento se lo imaginó, tanto que nada lo preparó para lo que siguió.

—Te quiero mucho, Harry. ¿Quieres ser mi papi? —el niño le habló muy ilusionado tanto que hasta en su carita de ángel lo reflejaba. No pudo negarse.

—Me encantaría mucho, mi pequeño Said —remató dándole un beso en su frente.

Amy presenció toda la escena desde su lugar a unas camas más lejos. Y le surgió una duda con todo eso.

¿Harry podía ser su papi? Ella imaginó que sí y entonces… ¿Por qué no vivía con ellos?

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Algo raro ocurría en las mazmorras, Amy, la siempre hiperactiva Amy, hoy parecía no estar allí, se veía reflexiva, muy pensativa, tanto que a Severus le comenzó a preocupar, de suerte que no era de las que hacían bromas si no su silencio no traería nada bueno. Por todos los medios trató de enterarse que es lo que le pasaba a su hija, pero ésta no le decía nada sólo que estaba tratando de entender algo ella solita.

Hoy no hubo cuentos sobre el 'maravilloso' Harry, pero qué les sucedía hoy a sus hijos.

Cuando terminó de acostarlos a los dos, y después de su aseo personal, se acostó con la idea de saber qué es lo que tenía así a sus hijos, y como sabía que tenía que ver con Potter, se propuso ir mañana, le daría una sorpresa. Sonrió de lado con su mejor sonrisa Slytherin.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Severus salió lo más temprano que pudo de su última clase de DCAO con septimo, no fue muy difícil, después de todo. Camino con su andar sofisticado, rápido e intimidante, ese que hacía que todos se aparataran de su camino. En menos de lo que podía esperar, estaba frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Con el mayor sigilo, que años atrás le permitió sobrevivir en muchas ocasiones en su época de espía, abrió lentamente la puerta y sin el menor ruido. Sigiloso como serpiente. Sólo que nada lo preparó para la escena desarrollada metros delante de él, parecía surreal.

La enfermería se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de un alumno que, al parecer, se encontraba dormido en una de las camas más cercanas al despacho de Pomfrey, pero eso no era lo inusual, sino más bien, lo que el buen medimago Potter hacía. Potter le leía a sus hijos un cuento muggle, o al menos a eso le sonaba, y no era la tarea en sí la que se le dificultaba creer, era el ver a sus hijos y al señor Potter en esa posición. Todos se hallaban acomodados en el mismo tapete de su primera visita a la enfermería con él a cargo. Harry reposaba su espalda en un almohadón, que le servía como punto de apoyo para leer bien con Said entre sus brazos, por ilógico que esto le pareciera.

Para cualquier persona ajena al círculo reducido de personas cercanas a la familia Snape, no sabía que desde la huida su madre Said se había vuelto muy aprehensivo y desconfiado con las personas. Poco dejaba que lo agarraran, ya ni decir de que lo abrazaran o tomaran en brazos, los únicos con quien se sentía bien eran Albus, Minerva y él mismo, aunque ahora al parecer también el señor Potter. Y para rematar el cuadro de repente Caleb le abrazó más por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un privilegio impensable para muchos. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Amy, por su parte, estaba acostada sobre el regazo de Harry, mientras disfrutaba de la lectura en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, además de recibir los mimos del propio enfermero sobre su cabello, al llevarlo hoy suelto. La imagen en sí era muy bella.

Los niños se encontraban encandilados a la voz de Harry, el mismo Severus también. Su modulada voz, narraba con entusiasmo y perfección en los sentimientos que debían ser, se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, como hipnotizado por esa voz, como si esta le llamara, le atrajera.

—Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar, el mar, el mar, —comenzó a cantar haciendo el personaje, según dijo de Doris —que hay que hacer nadar, nadar—. La voz de Potter, se escuchó melodiosa, divertida, tanto que su hijo rió, y Amy sonrió.

Por qué de repente empezó a sentirse extraño. ¿Quién era realmente Harry Potter? Y ¿por qué ahora parecía atraerle de algún modo?

Amy abrió los ojos en el instante en que él ya estaba cerca de su campo de visión, pero no hizo más que sonreírle, Harry al ver esa acción volteó al mismo lugar encontrándose con aquellos profundos pozos negros, que más que intimidarte parecían, a su manera de ver, fascinantes, te llamaban a caer en la tentación de descubrir el misterio que guardaban. Severus vio como poco a poco los ojos verdes levantaron la vista, al encontrarse con la mirada del otro, su corazón dio un curioso vuelco por lo trasparentes sentimientos del otro, le hablaban con anhelo, con deseo, además de algo más profundo, posiblemente alucinaciones suyas, amor. De pronto Said también volteó a verle, sonriéndole con cariño extendiendo la manita hacia él. Y esa escena de se quedó grabada con fuego en su pupila, los tres pares de ojos más hermosos, le llamaban, a unirse a ellos y dejarse amar, a formar algo más profundo: una familia.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

En los aposentos del nuevo medimago, éste se encontraba paseando, tremendamente, feliz. Tenía una oportunidad con Severus, lo había visto en sus ojos, en aquel momento mágico cuando fue a recoger a sus hijos. Por Merlín, si hasta se había despedido de él, con un suave: buenas noches, en su atrayente voz. Estaba decidido, que Merlín y todos los grandes magos protegieran a Severus porque con esta oportunidad no lo dejaría ir, mucho menos ahora que había regresado.

—Prepárate Snape, porque antes de que el mes pase, tú caerás profundamente enamorado de mí, o sí Severus, no lo veras venir.

Al fin y al cabo ya quería a Said y Amy como suyos.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Con sumo cuidado un par de manos, de pocionista, leía un pergamino que a simple vista se veía muy antiguo. Sin embargo, el valor del manuscrito era incalculable, se trataba de una poción creada por Salazar Slytherin, el mismo que tenía en las manos, que cómo había llegado a ellas, oh, esa era una respuesta sencilla, el mismísimo Harry Potter se lo regalo, ese y muchos otros alrededor de esta semana. Desde aquel incidente en la enfermería, se había tomado el reto, o eso suponía, de conquistarlo. Cada presente se lo enviaba al término del día, cada uno era tan acorde a sus gustos, que comenzaba a cuestionarse si no era ya un poco transparente, o es que él tenía algo que lo hacía acertar siempre.

El primer día fue una capa de gala de piel muy resistente ideal para las batallas, no es como si todavía estuviéramos en guerra, pero le había gustado, era sobria y de color azul oscuro, se veía casi negra. El segundo presente fue plumas Jobberknoll, que le iban muy bien porque ya tenía pocas y debía surtir muchas de sus pociones y que además estaba ocupando para una nueva investigación. El tercer día le regalo una flor, por Salazar que quién regalaba flores, sólo Potter, pero además de todo era especial porque su savia servía para neutralizar muchos de los vapores peligrosos de las pociones cuando entraba en contacto con ellos. El regalo siguiente fue un día libre, en el que se planeó y realizó una visita al zoológico muggle y a una feria mágica para ir con sus hijos, y vaya que sus niños lo disfrutaron y él con ellos. Y el pergamino que tenía en sus manos era el quinto regalo y no sabía que más podría darle, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía un poco alagado que alguien como Potter le dedicara estos presentes y se tomara el tiempo de regalarle lo indicado, pero muy en el fondo y jamás lo reconocería ni con los mejores cruciatus del lord.

Con sumo cuidado guardo su último presente porque le tocaba ir a ver a sus hijos, que estaban en la sala con Albus. Suspiró con anhelo, y no supo recocer por qué.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Se sentía muy nervioso, esta era la primera vez que intentaría algo así, la idea casualmente se la había dado el director, con un comentario que soltó al aire mientras lo mira jugar con sus nietos, y aunque al inicio le pareció absurda la idea después de tanto pensar le pareció algo buena, arriesgada sí pero creía que valía la pena intentarlo, demostrarle a Severus que quería a sus hijos, y no solo a él y con algo de ayuda de parte del director para un sustito para él y convencer a Severus. Ello aquí. Tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho del profesor de DCAO. No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto cuando alguien le abrió, detrás de la puerta se podía apreciar a una Amy, muy bien vestida con un overol azul y camiseta blanca, peinada con una trenza, seguro realiza por su padre. Atrás de ella venia Severus, cuando lo vio se le fue el aliento. Vestía pulcramente un pantalón de vestir negro por supuesto, una camisa verde que le asentaba de maravilla a su pálida piel, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta con algunos rebeldes pechones sueltos que le enmarcaban su galante rosto. En sus brazos un alegre Said le saludaba, el niño llevaba un pantaloncito café y un jersey verde, de un color más bajo que el de su padre, con unos tenis terminaba su atuendo.

—Ya era hora Harry, pensé que nunca vendrías —le refunfuñó Amy. Él le sonrió y con un beso en la mejilla le contestó.

—No he llegado tarde, solamente es que es muy impaciente usted señorita.

Amy soltó una carcajada divertida. Asintiendo.

—Es que ya quería que llegaras Harry, ya quiero ir a la feria, nunca papá nos ha llevado a una muggle—. Le tomó de la mano para comenzar arrastrarle afuera, parloteando de lo mucho que se divertirían.

Said apuró a su padre para poder salir ya, puesto que su hermana ya se había ido con Harry y no quería que lo dejaran. Severus con el niño aun en brazos salieron después.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Sus hijos estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande, Severus los miraba alucinado y feliz, pues hacia mucho que no los veía tan felices, y en parte se lo agradecía al señor Potter, puesto que él no se estaba subiendo muchos, Potter lo hacía por él y acompañaba a sus hijos. En este mismo momento, Potter cuidaba de que Said se agarrara bien del corcel que montaba y al mismo tiempo observaba a Amy que iba en un caballo más adelante. Tenía un ojo atento siempre en sus hijos durante todo su trayecto en los juegos, no les permitía subir a los que no eran aptos para su edad y los persuadía de una manera muy sencilla para subir a los que si podían, parecía tener todo controlado y al mismo tiempo platicaba con él, no lo desatendía. Le parecía increíble, es como si él ya estuviera acostumbrado y como si ese fuera su papel en esta familia.

—Papi vamos a aquel —habló Said, volteó para ver cual, lo siguiente le sorprendió porque no era a él a quien se dirigía sino a Potter que lo llevaba de la mano, éste asintió dirigiéndose a los juegos de azar con Amy en la otra mano, ésta lo miraba a él, Severus, divertida y con una pisca de picardía.

Por Salazar, ¿qué pasaba aquí? Aunque la idea no le desagrado, es más pronto le convenció, Potter se vería muy bien en ese papel, como el padre de su hijos y su pareja también. _Pero qué estás pensando Severus _se cuestionó, sin embargo cuando vio a Harry con Said en brazos y Amy a su lado de la mano y los tres le sonrieron, lo supo había caído bajo el encanto de Harry Potter. Éste le miró a los ojos sonriendo también con la mirada y en ella le llamaba y le profesaba amor. Y cayó irremediablemente ante él, se había enamorado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry sintió los labios de Severus tocar los suyos, se estremeció irremediablemente, los labios contarios succionaban los suyos de una manera deliciosa, le hacían el amor a los propios, él contestaba con amor, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso, quería decirle a Severus cuando lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a estar junto a él y a sus hijos, que él ya consideraba propios, quería decirle que jamás lo defraudaría, no los abandonaría.

Severus lo sabía, lo que aquellos labios prometían, como también que todas las promesas que Harry le hacia las cumpliría, que no lo defraudaría, ni a él ni a los niños. Aceptó. Aceptó esa propuesta, devolviendo el beso y volviéndolo pasión con sus sentimientos, que también hablaban de entrega, de un voto de confianza.

Pronto a ese beso le siguieron más, con el mayor sigiló condujo a Harry a su habitación, al llegar a ella avanzaron a la cama, mientras en el camino él recibía los besos en el cuello por parte de Harry, besos que le estremecían como nunca nadie lo había logrado, besos que le adoraban y encendían. Cuando tocaron el borde de la cama empujó el cuerpo de Harry para que terminara acostado en ella, cuan largo era, él lo cubrió con su cuerpo, sintiendo una descarga al sentir el cuerpo de Harry estremecerse debajo suyo y en esa contorsión tocaron sus miembros, ya endurecidos, prendiendo fuego en ambos cuerpos. Lentamente los dos desvistieron al cuerpo amado, adorándolo con besos y caricias, mordiendo y provocando estremecimientos.

La boca de Severus se sentía húmeda y caliente en su entrepierna, aunado al movimiento de sus dedos que le preparaban para recibirlo, cuando estuvo listo se lo indicó. Severus introdujo su miembro lenta e inexorablemente hasta que estuvo a dentro de aquella cavidad que le apretaba generosamente, mandando más escalofríos a sus cuerpo, cuando Harry ya estaba listo movió sus caderas y él comenzó las embestidas, primeros suaves y delicadas para después pasar en crescendo por la pasión, sintiéndose terminar, tomó el miembro de Harry con su mano para moverla arriba y abajo al ritmo de las envestidas, logrando que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo —gritó Harry, con tal fervor que lo hizo estremecerse más.

Él sólo le beso de nuevo con más pasión que antes, tratando de demostrarle sus sentimientos, sentimientos que aún no podía definir correctamente sin lastimarlo, ni mucho menos decir.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry amaneció de maravilla en las cálida sabanas de la cama de Severus, conjurando un hechizo de tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 10, volteó y Severus ya no estaba en la cama, suponía que debía estar con los niños, después de todo no podía desentenderlos, levantándose lentamente y con cuidado de la cama, al sentir un poco de escozor en la espalda baja, lo que le provocó un sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta de enamorado. Se dirigió al aseo para salir a buscar a los niños y a Sev.

Salió contento de la recamara, felicidad que murió al ver el rostro, desdichado de su amado, quien apretaba fuertemente un pedazo de pergamino. Se dirigió a él con paso lento y le tocó el hombro levemente, sin obtener una respuesta.

—Sev, Severus, ¿te encuentras bien? —al no obtener repuesta, tomó el pergamino con suavidad y vio que era una nota.

_Severus:_

_Sigue divirtiéndote con tu amante, mientras yo me voy con mis hijos. Nos veremos en la corte y, cuando lo hagas, sólo será para despedirte de ellos. _

_Te deseo lo mejor._

_Amy._

—Maldita bruja —insultó, cómo podía hacerle eso a Severus, pero ya se las pagaría, con los niños nadie se metía, ni siquiera su madre, se las vería con Harry Potter por eso, y lo pagaría muy caro—. No te preocupes Sev, tus hijos volverán a ti, de eso me encargo yo. Ya lo veras—. Le prometió dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Lo que pasó después de leer la nota de su esposa Severus no lo sabe muy bien, sólo a un cariñoso y luchador león. Él lo acompañó a la corte, y apoyó durante todo el proceso, un proceso que a le pareció muy largo cuando sólo fue cuestión de días, los días más angustiosos sin saber de sus hijos, ni poder verlos. Albus, Minerva, y muchos del personal atestiguaron a su favor, pero a quien más se lo agradeció fue a Harry, porque lucho con pasión y habló la verdad, porque peleó con él, por sus hijos. Lo único claro que recordaba, era el susurro de Harry en su oído: —Ganamos Sev, ganamos. Los niños volverán a casa.

—Te amo —le contestó él, porque de verdad lo hacía.

Harry lo beso con pasión, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y le contestó con el mismo candor, porque los dos se amaban y sus hijos regresarían a casa, para formar una familia.

—También te amo, con todo el corazón Severus.

—¡Papás¡ —escucharon el grito de Amy y Said, los cuales corrieron a abrazarlos, Severus los recibió en brazos y con la mirada alentó a Harry a que se unieran. —Los extrañamos mucho, papa y papi.

Los niños les abrazaron más fuertes y Said lloraba en los brazos principalmente de Harry. Pero ya estaban unidos y nada lo separaría, de eso se encargaría el mismo, nadie le quitaba a Harry la felicidad a sus seres queridos.

—Nosotros también mis niños —les respondió cariñoso Harry, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno.

—Ahora ya seremos una familia, ¿verdad que sí? —ambos, Severus y Harry asintieron. —Que bien, entonces cuándo te vienes a vivir con nosotros papi Harry.

Harry y Severus soltaron una carcajada de felicidad.

—Pronto mi niña, pronto. —Le contestó Severus.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

También les pido una disculpa a las personas que me siguen en mis historias y es que la universidad y los musos no están para pedir mucho, me he atorado en algunas cosas en referencia a Mi Niñera y es por eso que no sale el cap, pero espero enserio tenerlo listo pronto y en cuanto a la otra esa ya va en progreso y cuando me doy tiempo va saliendo. Les pido una disculpa enorme.

¡Que viva el Snarry!

Nos vemos

Lizie


End file.
